


Mr. Cool

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I just want us to get along.





	Mr. Cool

Our tale starts in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley's first year. After their first meeting before their sorting, Percy has never liked Oliver; but now he has started seeing the appeal of his exuberant personality. Oliver however is still acting like the coolest boy in their year and house.

Oliver grinned. "That save was epic!"

Percy sighed. "Can you stop trying to act like Mr. Cool?"

Oliver's grin disappeared and he asked, "What's up, Perce?"

Percy told him, "I've just had enough of your attitude lately."

Oliver smirked. "Since when do you like me enough to tell me something that honest, Mr. Smarty Pants?"

Percy scowled. "I don't hate you as much as I did when we first met."

Oliver shrugged and stated, "Well, if it makes you happy I'll stop it."

Percy gasped. "Will you really, Olly?"

Oliver nodded and muttered, "Look, I'm not good at this whole friends thing. I mean you hated me when we first met."

Percy smiled. "I never hated you, you just made me a tad annoyed that's all. I mean you still annoy me, but I think I like it."

Oliver laughed. "You like my annoying personality?"

Percy admitted, "I love it almost as much as I love you, Mr. Quidditch Extraordinaire."

Oliver chuckled. "Now, that's funny. A guy like you would never like a guy like me in that way, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Percy said, "I'm being serious, Olly."

Oliver responded, "Hey, I love you too Mr. Smarty Pants."


End file.
